


Tea for Two

by philomel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Teabagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-05
Updated: 2011-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philomel/pseuds/philomel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teabagging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea for Two

It takes a while for Jared to catch on.

Sure, there is that first time Jensen goes down on him and spends nearly half as much time licking Jared's balls as he does sucking him off. But it doesn't register as anything... different... at the time.

It's the way things have added up since then. How Jensen will sneak up behind Jared when he's preparing the dogs' food, slip his hand up Jared's thigh and cup his balls, rolling them through the worn cotton of Jared's sweat pants until his neglected cock is tenting the material and leaking a wet spot right through it.

Then there's the Sunday afternoon they're lazily rubbing off on each other, sprawled out on the couch. Jensen sits back on Jared's thighs, tugs both their boxer briefs down until the elastic is under their balls, holding them up. Pressing his own cock to his belly, Jensen lowers himself against Jared until his sac rests over Jared's and starts rocking his hips slowly. It's a sweet, torturous tease. No tight, hot pressure where Jared needs it. But it feels good anyway, so Jared lets Jensen have a few minutes before he surges up and, almost knocking Jensen off the couch, presses him back into the cushions, rutting right into the snug crease of his thigh.

They don't start fucking right away. But, when they do, Jensen goes onto his hands and knees, that first time and every time after it. It isn't until countless times taking Jensen from behind — in bed, bent over the dining room table, spread wide in the cramped confines of the shower with the spray hitting the small of Jensen's back, rivulets of water running right down into that perfect, tight hole — that Jared notices it.

Jensen loves Jared's balls slapping against him.

Jared does a little experiment, and all the evidence says it's true. Jensen comes quicker when Jared pounds into him, reckless and mindless. That animal-wild _slapslapslap_ so loud and so dirty. He has Jensen moaning and writhing when their balls collide, practically howling when Jared pulls out and jacks himself over Jensen's backside, balls smacking into Jensen's ass the whole time.

Testing things further, Jared turns Jensen over just after he's come all over Jensen's ass and drags his balls up the length of Jensen's cock. Jensen arches up instantly, shooting all over Jared's cock.

Truth be told, it is one of the hottest fucking things Jared has ever seen.

He doesn't know if it's something they're supposed to talk about though. Maybe Jensen would get embarrassed if Jared pointed it out. Maybe it's better left unsaid. Just one of those things that they do.

But Jared has never been good at keeping his mouth shut. And he wants to know — wants to know if there's more he can do, any farther Jensen wants to go. Because getting Jensen to that point, where he's begging and breathless and completely letting his guard down? Jared can't get enough of that.

So he tries to approach the subject tactfully, subtly.

But it ends up going something like, "So, balls, huh?"

They're in the garage and Jensen's flat on his back with 90 lbs. of weights hovering close to his chest. Jensen just grunts and lifts the barbell, managing a breathy _What?_ when he has it directly overhead.

Jared lets his dumbbells drop with a heavy thud on the concrete floor and walks up to the head of the bench, standing over Jensen as nonchalantly as if he was there to spot him. Not as if he was about to say, "You have a thing for balls."

Jensen nearly drops the barbell onto his chest, and Jared grabs for the bar. He pulls it from Jensen's hands while Jensen gapes up at him. Jared doesn't miss the sharp glare Jensen gives him when Jared puts the barbell aside effortlessly, one-handed.

"Please tell me you're talking about sports, Jared." He's moving to sit up and Jared stops him with a hand to the chest. Jensen lies back down on the bench and crosses his arms over his chest. The eyebrow arch Jensen gives Jared from upside down makes Jared's lips twitch. Fighting back the goofy smile, thinking that might spoil the mood, Jared wrenches at the drawstring of his shorts. Undone, they fall to the floor around his ankles.

Jensen has dropped his arms, hands worrying at the fabric over his stomach. He's staring at Jared's crotch, covered in the jock strap he still has on from his run earlier. Jared sees Jensen's mouth open as if he's about to say something but still deciding on what, so he quickly slips the straps down over his thighs letting that fall around his ankles too. Then, just as Jensen starts to speak, Jared leans over him and, with his hands on Jensen's chest for support, he drags his balls over Jensen's face.

It's awkward with his legs restricted, but he goes to do it again, letting his sac fall heavy over Jensen's chin, pulling back toward Jensen's forehead.

When he stands back up, Jensen's eyes are closed and his chest is rising and falling more rapidly than before.

"Jared?" he says, and Jared takes advantage of Jensen's open mouth and leans forward again, dropping his sac right over that lush, pink opening.

Jared feels the hot, moist air of Jensen's breath on him, and he's already half-hard. He looks down Jensen's body to see how he's reacting, and grins triumphantly when he sees how rock hard he is from this, the thin jersey drawn taut over his crotch. Then Jensen's tongue wiggles up into the seam of Jared's sac and Jared jerks backward, smile wiped right off his face and replaced by a bitten lip.

Jensen's grinning now, reaching back to stroke his hands up Jared's thighs.

"Hold up," Jared says, and steps free of his shorts and jock strap. Not bothering with his sneakers or shirt, he walks around to the side of the bench and lifts his leg over it. He straddles Jensen, sweaty thighs sticking to Jensen's wide shoulders. The stance is difficult to say the least, so he walks himself forward, completely graceless in this position, until his thighs are bracketing Jensen's head, his balls full and heavy over Jensen's mouth.

Before Jared can lower himself, Jensen's craning up. Hands splayed on Jared's thighs, he takes Jared's entire sac into his mouth, lips stretched impossibly around it, even wider than when they are stretched around Jared's cockhead. There's so much wetness and heat surrounding him, all that sensitive skin sucked right into Jensen's mouth. And he's being careful with his teeth, which Jared is thankful for. But he's not being careful with his tongue. No tentative licks. No, Jensen's laving all along the base of Jared's sac, wetting it thoroughly. The rough bumps of his taste buds, the smoother sections of slick muscle — it all feels amazing on him. The greedy slurping sounds coming from him are obscene. But it's nothing compared to when he starts moaning. The sensation is almost unbearable on all that tender skin. He can feel the hum vibrate Jensen's bottom lip where it brushes against Jared's taint. Jared swears he can feel it all the way up his cock, and he strokes the head of it absently with his thumb and first two fingers.

Jensen lets go, drops back down, and the cool air on Jared's balls leaves him wanting. But then he feels Jensen's nose press into him, nudging up the seam, rubbing along the edges. Jensen strains up farther, nuzzling into the thick, wiry hairs that frame Jared's cock.

Jared needs to see this, but his stupid t-shirt is in the way. He nearly rips it trying to free himself of it and tosses it aside, looking down in time to see Jensen swallow his balls whole again.

At first, Jensen doesn't do anything this time, just lets the weight of Jared's balls rest heavy on his tongue. Jensen's breath tickles Jared, cooling the wet skin and sending shivers up his spine. Then Jensen starts suckling them and Jared stifles a sharp cry at the suddenness of it. Jensen's tongue follows the suction of his lips, swiping over the wrinkled skin, then swirling.

Jared curls his hands around the arms of the barbell rack at the top of the bench, uses them for leverage as he leans forward to get a better view of what Jensen's doing between his legs. He curses when he sees the plush pull of his lips, red and swollen from their ceaseless motion, abraded by coarse hairs. Jensen's eyes are shut, but his lids flutter as he tilts his head to draw Jared into him at a different angle.

Jared presses his cheek into his upper arm. His skin is burning hot, and he feels like he could come at any minute. Come from Jensen doing this to him, and nothing more. He pulls himself up and his balls release from Jensen's mouth with a wet pop.

He looks down to see Jensen straining up, ready to suck him back in. "You love this, don't you, Jen?" Jared's knuckles graze Jensen's lips as he grabs his balls with one hand, putting a barrier between them and Jensen. "Love the taste of my balls. Love getting a facefull of them."

Jensen groans and licks at Jared's hand.

"Bet you'd come just like this," Jared continues, not admitting that he could as well. "Bet all I have to do is fuck your face with my balls, and you'll come in your pants like a teenager."

"Fuck, _Jared_." Jensen keens. He opens his eyes, looking directly up at Jared, wicked and dark. He bites one of Jared's fingers. Jared doesn't even care. He can't hold back anymore.

Letting go of himself, Jared grips the rack again and sinks his balls into Jensen's waiting mouth. He raises himself up, then back down, balls sliding in and out of Jensen's tight, wet heat. Jared's own cock curves toward his stomach, untouched and aching. But he can't stop now. His muscles burn in his legs as he pumps himself in and out of Jensen, balls slapping against Jensen lips, his flattened tongue. Jensen tries to suck on them, but Jared's moving faster now, so Jensen keeps his lips in a wide ring, just enough to capture the tight rounds of flesh. With each pass, Jared can feel them drawing up, close, so close.

He dips down again, seeking that delicious mouth. His balls hit the stubbled skin of Jensen's unshaven cheek where he's turned his head. Then Jensen turns his head the other way, rubbing his other cheek up against Jared, feline-like. The shock of the prickly hairs jolts through Jared, sends him right over the edge.

"Fuck," he groans, coming down. "Oh, fuck, Jensen."

He's shaky on his feet, and just about loses his balance when he looks down to see Jensen licking at the come that's clinging to his chin and lips, the little pink tip of his tongue stretching to reach for what's splattered on his cheek.

Holding onto the rack, Jared swings his leg back over the bench. Then he falls to his knees beside Jensen and bends over him to mouth at his come-slick lips. Jensen's lips, which had just been wrapped around Jared's balls and nothing else and made him come. _Oh god._ Just like that, he's moaning again, cock twitching.

"God, you—" Jared mutters against Jensen's lips, kissing him hard, then soft, tasting himself.

Jensen kisses back for a bit then pushes Jared away. When Jared gives him a confused look, he says, "Reciprocity, dude."

"You didn't—?"

"Close." Jensen's panting as he smirks. "Guess I'm just not as easy as you."

"We'll see about that," Jared says.

Before Jensen can say another word, Jared's down between his legs, tugging at his shorts. He flashes Jensen a mischievous grin, then goes down on him, bypassing Jensen's cock and opening wide around Jensen's balls.

At Jensen's startled gasp, Jared grins — as much as he can with his mouth full.

**Author's Note:**

> • Ridiculous title is ridiculous.
> 
> • Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/blindfold_spn/3417.html?thread=4414809#t4414809) as part of [](http://blindfold_spn.livejournal.com/profile)[**blindfold_spn**](http://blindfold_spn.livejournal.com/).


End file.
